


Tell Me Where It Hurts: Chapter 237

by smackurbeoms



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smackurbeoms/pseuds/smackurbeoms
Summary: smut chapter.you may skip this if you’re uncomfortable reading or if you’re a minor.please read at your own risk.cw / tw // nsfw, explicit language, sexual content.
Kudos: 29





	Tell Me Where It Hurts: Chapter 237

**Author's Note:**

> smut chapter.  
> you may skip this if you’re uncomfortable reading or if you’re a minor.
> 
> please read at your own risk.  
> cw / tw // nsfw, explicit language, sexual content.

_**Samielle's** _

After a long tiring day, Hyunjin told me to wash up while he fixes our things. He had to organize my clothes as well as the goods I had brought home from the party. After showering, I noticed that there were new sheets and pillowcases laid on the bed.

_**"Binago mo pa, ako lang naman 'to," _ **I said.**_**_

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**"Para po comfy ikaw. Nasa cabinets na yung clothes mo, I'll shower lang po,"**_ he said, grabbing his towel while on the way to the bathroom. The lights were off, and the only source of lighting was from the night lamp he had beside the bed and my phone that I was fidgeting on. After a while, he went out of the shower with only his grey sweatpants on.

_**_****_ ** _

_Yes, he was topless._

_**_****_ ** _

Since we had a one-night stand before, I had already seen his naked body, way raw from what I just saw, but this sight— _my oh my,_ it's different.

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

He stood in front of his full-length mirror, drying and brushing his long hair, and I was unknowingly staring at his figure the whole time.

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

He faced me, tilted his head, and plastered a sly smirk on his face.

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

I know this look.  
_Fuck— I'm in trouble._

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**"What are you staring at?"**_ he asked.

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**"You,"**_ I carelessly said, making him approach me slowly. I realized what I just said and immediately took back my words.

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**"I mean, the mirror. I was staring at the mirror."** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**"I don't think so."** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

He slowly hovered on top of me and started showering me with wet kisses.

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

From my lips to my chin, to my jawline, and down to my neck. Fingers threading around his hair while the both of us explore each other's mouths.

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

In no time, I felt the slickness down my core making me more hungry for his touch.

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

He pulled out from the kiss and looked at me with stern eyes.

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**"Can I do this?"**_ he asked, unbuttoning my shirt, making me nod in approval. His hands roamed around my torso, sending me chills even from the slightest touch.

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

In split-seconds, my upper body was completely naked, filled with pinkish-red marks made by the one and only;

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_Hwang Hyunjin._

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

His kisses when from my breast down to my stomach, to my waistline.

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

He looked at me before pulling down my waistband before proceeding to the next move.

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**"May I?"**_ he asked. I moaned in response as I am very eager to feel him down my wet core.

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

He pulled down my shorts and my panties, making me fully naked in front of him, ready to submit to his commands.

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**"Spread them for me, please,"**_ he said, pertaining to my legs while holding my ankles, and I did as he asked.

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

His wet kisses started from my ankles to my legs, to the back of my knees, down to my inner thighs.

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

I felt his breath closer and closer to my core as I get wetter with each second.

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

He gave my heat a peck before hovering on top of me again. He planted wet kisses on my neck and whispered;

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**"You said you were staring at the mirror,"**_ he said, pulling me to the edge of the bed.

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**"Sit up, legs wide open."** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_There goes his dominance._

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**__** _ ****** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

I did as he instructed and saw him pulling down his pants.

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_******** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**"Come here,"**_ he said, softly grabbing the back of my head as I bob around his length.

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_******** _ ****** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_His moans were music to my ears, and I can't take the play anymore._

_**_****_ ** _

_**_******** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

I looked at him with puppy eyes, signaling him to touch me again. He grinned at me said;

_**_****_ ** _

_**_******** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**"So impatient."** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****__** ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

He kneeled in front of me, spread my legs wide open, and started licking my core. The deeper his tongue goes, the louder my moans are and the harder I pull his hair.

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****__** ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

I kept on looking at him, only to see him lift my chin up saying—

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****__** ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**"No, no. Look at the mirror."** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****__** ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

I faced the mirror seeing myself sitting up fully naked with my body full of hickeys and a man sucking my heat.

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****__** ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

After a while, he stood up and said;

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****__** ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**"On all fours, facing the mirror."** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****__** ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

Again, I did as he said. He went behind me and guided me to bend more. In no time, he inserted his length inside me, making me scream with pleasure.

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****__** ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

Damn, I knew that we did it before, but this feels hella different. My core is stretching, _but it felt so good._

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****__** ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

I was grabbing the sheets with my head down, only to have him pull me over his chest to make me look at myself in the mirror.

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****__** ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**"Mirror."** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****__** ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

I pushed myself to look at the goddamn mirror and began to moan loudly.

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****__** ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_With every thrust, I was sent to euphoria._

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****__** ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

__**"Ride me, facing the mirror." _ ****_**_ _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****___**_****_ ** _ _ _ ** ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

He laid down, and I began to lower myself with his length in me. As I bounce up and down, I can slowly feel the knot in my stomach. My moves became sloppier, and I found it harder to move at the same pace as his.

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****___**_****_ ** _ _ _ ** ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**"I'm close,"**_ I pleaded.

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****___**_****_ ** _ _ _ ** ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**"Alright, come here,"**_ he began to thrust on top of me, sending me over the edge.

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****___**_****_ ** _ _ _ ** ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

With a loud moan, I came to my release.

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****___**_****_ ** _ _ _ ** ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

After a few more of his deep thrusts and he pulled out, showering me with his seeds.

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****___**_****_ ** _ _ _ ** ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

He cleaned me up and showered me with kisses.

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****___**_****_ ** _ _ _ ** ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**"Was I too hard po?"**_ he asked.

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****___**_****_ ** _ _ _ ** ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

__**_"No, no. I loved it.  
"Round 2?"  
"Fuck you."  
"You just did, Yiyel."  
"I'm tired na."  
"Alright, let's get you cleaned up."_**

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****___**_****_ ** _ _ _ ** ** _ ** _

_****_

We went to the bathroom and started showering together.

_****_

_**_****___**_****_ ** _ _ _ ** ** _ ** _

_****_

_Conserve water, shower together._

_****_

_**_****___**_****_ ** _ _ _ ** ** _ ** _

_****_

What I thought has come to an end was just the beginning.

_****_

There was more,  
I was wrecked in the cold walls of his bathroom. 

_****_

_But I love it._

_****_


End file.
